Una Ducha, un encanto
by Blood.Candy
Summary: Otra historia de ZoSan   Si si, super densa, pero me encanta xD   con lemon. Esta vez, Zoro sorprende a Sanji en la ducha : O


Sanji estaba tomando una ducha, luego de una larga caminata por los bosques, en busca de vegetales, frutas y carne para reabastecer la nevera.  
>Sintió que alguien entró al baño, pensó que como el de mujeres está en la habitación de ellas, si o si debería ser uno de los molestos compañeros:<br>- Está ocupado, ¿Acaso no escuchas la ducha? – No se oyó respuesta – ¡Sal de aquí ahora, no me obligues a salir desnudo y matarte!. – Se escuchó una risa leve.  
>- ¡Te digo que salgas! – Corrió la cortina bruscamente, vio la brillante y musculosa espalda de Zoro. - ¿Q… Qué haces aquí? – Zoro se dio la vuelta.<br>- Solo vine a cambiarme, no te preocupes ya me voy.  
>-¿Y por qué no te cambias en la habitación?<br>- Aquí está más cálido por el agua de la ducha, la habitación está congelada. – Terminó de sacarse la ropa, dejando sus bóxers y caminó hacia el rubio mirándolo fijamente – Se ve que el bosque te jugó una mala pasada, estás todo lastimado y rasguñado.  
>- Estos rasguños los hicieron las damas con las que estuve esta mañana. – Sonó irónico.<br>Zoro soltó una carcajada – ¡JA! Hace mucho que no te veo babear por alguna mujer – Mientras se reía seguía acercándose a Sanji.  
>- ¿Dices que perdí mi gusto por las mujeres? ¡Eso jamás, los ángeles no se olvidan ni se cambian por nada!<br>- Mmm, no lo sé, he escuchado por los callejones que dejaste deseando a muchas "damas" con las que pretendiste acostarte. – Ya en frente de Sanji.  
>- ¡No inventes! ¡Yo jamás dejaría deseando a nadie! – Gritó molesto.<br>- ¿Jamás?  
>- ¡JAMAS!<br>Zoro agarró suavemente de la nuca Y le depositó un suave beso en los labios al rubio. En un principio, éste se resistió, pero luego de forcejear un poco, le siguió la corriente y se dejó llevar.  
>Sabía que ya había caído en su trampa, su objetivo era burlarse de él, dejarlo en ridículo frente a las mujeres, pero él también se vio llevado por ese beso, él también disfrutaba.<br>Lo empujó hacia la ducha para poder estar más cómodos, ambos mojados y desnudos, comenzaban a excitarse, el beso nunca se detuvo, siguieron intercambiando saliva por un buen rato, hasta que Sanji lo cortó. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo no era común, pero al ver la cara de su nakama, toda húmeda y colorada, no se resistió y comenzó a besarle el cuelo. Notando que su compañero soltaba pequeños suspiros y que el miembro crecía rápidamente.  
>Zoro dio vuelta a Sanji, dejándolo a este mirando para las llaves de la ducha y al oído le suspiró:<br>- Se ve raro de este ángulo, pero ya no quiero frenar.  
>Le besó la espalda mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el miembro que también crecía notablemente. Jugó con el miembro del rubio y los besos de la espalda, fueron bajando lentamente, hasta llegar al trasero, donde ahí estuvo lamiendo y besando un tiempo. Luego, lo dio vuelta al rubio y así agachado como estaba se metió el miembro en la boca, acariciándolo con la lengua. Con la mano restante, acariciando la entrada de su amante, metiendo un dedo, a veces dos. Sentía como el rubio se arqueaba y gemía de la excitación.<br>Zoro se paró y volvieron a juntar sus labios, se acariciaban, se tocaban, estaban excitadísimos. Sanji lo miró a los ojos con susto, sabía que el momento llegaba, y no dudaba que Zoro iba a hacer de activo, pero aún así quería hacerlo, confiaba en su compañero, sabía que lo iba a ser sentir como nadie lo había hecho.  
>Se dio vuelta, inclinándose un poco y apoyando sus manos contra la pared.<br>Su nakama se puso un poco nervioso, se sentía raro, alguien tan mujeriego como Sanji, entregando algo sagrado, era difícil de imaginar, pero estaba pasando, él tenía su dominio, él tenía su cuerpo, se sentía muy complacido.  
>En un primer intento por introducir su gran miembro, escuchó los quejidos de dolor del muchacho, aun así tratando de calmarlo con besos y caricias, sabía que le dolía. Así que agarró el jabón con el que Sanji se había limpiado el cuerpo y se lo pasó por el miembro, para ver si entraba con más facilidad. El segundo intento dio resultado, con un poco de paciencia se pudo.<br>Fue entonces que comenzaron las envestidas, primero lentas y suaves, luego un poco mas bruscas. El dolor ya se había ido y ambos comenzaron a gozar del encuentro.  
>Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal pero aún así les encantaba, se sentían conectados, cada envestida, cada gemido, cada beso, hacían que no les importara nada el alrededor. Llegaron juntos al momento indicado, derramando por toda la ducha esos restos de sexo que habían desparramado. Estaban contentos, se sentían felices, no había nada que pudiese arruinarlo.<br>Estuvieron abrazados debajo del agua, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el estado, se daban besos para no perder el contacto.  
>- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Sanji nervioso.<br>- Mmm no se. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?  
>- Si se enteran los demás, estamos fritos, pretendamos que no pasó nada.<br>- Mmm no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, quiero saber lo que tu piensas al respecto.  
>Anonadado respondió – Si a ti no te interesa, a mí tampoco. – Le sonrió contento.<br>- Es raro que de una charla insignificante haya pasado todo esto.  
>- Quizá Zoro quería tener algo conmigo y usó esto como excusa. – Rió contento.<br>- Quizás el cocinero pervertido usó alguno de sus encantos para que yo cayera en su trampa.  
>- ¡Yo no…! Bueno puede ser.<br>Zoro sonrío y salió de la ducha.  
>- Woowww, espera, estás todo sucio ¿No te vas a bañar?<br>- ¿Otra vez usas tus encantos?  
>- ¿Funcionan?<br>- Bastante bien.

Volvió a la ducha y se bañaron juntos, haciendo quien sabe quien… Pero lo que no habían notado que del otro lado, afuera del barco, Franky estaba haciendo uno de sus inventos, y había escuchado absolutamente todo. Sin palabras y asombrado continuaba haciendo sus deberes.

FIN. :D

Bueh, creo que voy mejorando en la redacción, igual tengo millones de errores de redacción, espero que les guste, este no tiene tanto lemon como el anterior, pero que se yo, algo entretiene. xD  
>Espero que sea de su agrado. :D<br>Gracias por leer. ^^  
>Karis<p> 


End file.
